villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ashara Zavros
Ashara Zavros was a Togruta Jedi Padawan from Star Wars who served the Jedi Order until she joined Darth Nox and the Sith Empire during the Cold War. Biography Early Years Taken into the Jedi Order at the age of five, Ashara Zavros was born from a family of powerful Force-users. One of her ancestors, Kalatosh Zavros, was a former Jedi Master who turned to the Dark Side and was part of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. He later died in Darth Malak's bombardment of Taris three centuries before. Taris and Lord Kallig During the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, Ashara was sent to Taris to train under Jedi Masters Ryen and Ocera; whose philosophy was that Padawans best learn to use the Force through firsthand experiences of the galaxy. After learning the teachings of the Jedi, Ashara quickly became an incredible student to Master Ryen and applied the principles of the Code to her satisfaction. However, she was dissatisfied with the situation on Taris, and hoped for an attack against the Sith, due to her complete hatred of the Sith Empire. Truthfully, the Masters brought Ashara to Taris for two reasons: First, to teach her compassion using the destruction that had occurred on the planet and warn against the dangers of pride and the Dark Side. Second, to complete her trials by helping to drive away the spirit of her ancestor Kalatosh Zavros from the ruins of a Jedi enclave. During her time there, the Sith Lord Kallig arrived on Taris; searching for the spirit of Kalatosh Zavros in order to bind him and increase their power so they can defeat Darth Thanaton. After learning from Elios Maliss that Ashara was a descendant of the spirit, Kallig decided to find Ashara and have her summon him. After finding holocrons of her training sessions with the Jedi, in order to learn her personality and flaws, Kallig managed to bait and persuade Ashara into going to the enclave to summon the spirit. However, Ashara couldn't bring herself to do it and alerted her Masters, who then attempted to stop the Sith Lord; Only for Ashara to watch in horror as Kallig easily slaughtered them both. Ashara was then forced into summoning Kalatosh. Unhappy at being awakened, her ancestor attempted to kill her. Begging the Sith to save her, Kallig did so with the promise that she would submit to them and become their apprentice. Kallig then bound the spirit and took its power for themselves. With no way to return to the Jedi after what she had done, Ashara chose to follow Kallig. Apprentice of Darth Nox As apprentice to Kallig, she still held to her ideals as a Jedi, but served her new master. Her goal was to create a lasting peace between the Jedi and the Sith, and by extension, the Republic and Empire. When her master grew ill from binding too many Force ghosts, she aided Darth Zash in finding a cure. She would see Kallig become Darth Nox and rise to the Dark Council along with the other members of his personal crew. During her time spent with Darth Nox, Ashara found many contradictions within the Sith Order. They claimed to follow their passions but were always at each others throats with no thoughts of friendship. She even criticized the Empire's racial outlook on aliens when the original Sith were not even human. Despite this, through debate and discussion with Darth Nox, she came to the conclusion that the best hope for peace was not to destroy the Empire, but to reform it, feeling that an Empire that was strong but rational would do better than the Republic. Attempting to find allies to her cause, Ashara first went to a Jedi Master who advised Padawans but was refused, making her angry and convinced of the Sith Code's sincerity concerning "Peace is a lie". She would eventually find hard line Jedi who broke off from the Order. Though they are hesitant to believe a Sith would work for peace, they believe in Ashara's sincerity. Personality While a capable fighter and knowledgeable of the Jedi Code, Ashara always believed that Jedi should be more aggressive and less patient against the Sith and that she deserved better. These traits brought her close to the Dark Side, but even while traveling with Kallig, she tried her best to keep to the Jedi ways. Powers and Abilities Before she joined Darth Nox, Ashara was a powerful Jedi Padawan, claiming to be the best duelist in her class and even stated she had beaten Master Ocera in lightsaber combat. She was a practitioner of the Jar'Kai dual-saber fighting style, making her melee attacks quite fierce and ruthless. She was also known to be skilled with the Force, such as Force Burst, but used it less often than her physical strikes. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Aliens Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Protagonists Category:Extremists